


Small Arguments

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, arguing like a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas argue over some stuff but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Arguments

“Dean.” Castiel said with his usual no nonsense tone. “I need to ask you something of importance.”

Dean prepared himself. You couldn’t really tell with Cas, with his always so serious face. He might ask Dean to assist him in killing a dangerous ancient supernatural disaster, or to help him find a missing sock (“This is the worst day ever, Dean. I lost one of my best socks.” Cas had said.) And usually, the problem was like the latter, but still, it could always be something apocalyptic.

“Yeah, Cas? What’s up?” Dean asked.

“I need you to go to the store with me.”   
Dean groaned. “Cas, seriously? Why can’t you just go by yourself. I’ve gone with you like the last 4 times.”

Cas just stared determinedly. “I don’t like going alone. I find myself confused with the products and ‘bargains’. It would be much better if we both went.”

“You know, I don’t even know why you have to buy the things, can’t you just teleport the cart directly to the bunker or something?” Dean argued.

Cas frowned. “That is stealing, Dean.” 

Dean sighed. Cas moved up closer to him and stated, “I don’t now why you always argue about this. What is wrong with us both going?”

“Look Cas, it’s just unnecessary for you and me to go. Might as well take the whole town in for a simple shopping trip.”

Cas huffed. “Dean, you are being unreasonable. I thought you were supposed to be ‘teaching me to act like a normal human being.’ Normal people go grocery shopping.”

“I’ve taken you and shown you how to shop like 30 times, Cas, I am fully certain you know how to do it.”

“It’s only been 16 times, Dean.”

“So you can keep track of how many times I’ve taken you to a grocery store and not how to use coupons?” Dean said with fake exasperation. They were bickering but it wasn’t angry, it was light and almost silly. They both had hints of a smile as they continued their little argument.

“The concept of coupons is ridiculous. Why would you buy three of the same items just to get another exact same item for half of the original price?”

“Cas, I don’t know. Why do you always ask questions like that, I never know the answers.” Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. Cas could ask some deep philosophical questions but sometimes he asked things like, “If a crayon says macaroni on the wrapper, is it real macaroni I can eat?” (Which Dean almost freaked out that Cas ate a ton of crayons, but Cas had only seen it on a ad.)

Cas was inching closer with every word exchanged between them. “I just ask because I am curious about the human intricacies. Like why you refuse to go to the store with me.”

Dean almost gave in, but he couldn’t just let Cas win this game. “Maybe I’ll go, but only if you let me doing something.”

“What would that be?”

“You ride in the cart and I push you really fast down an empty aisle or two.” Dean grinned.

Cas’s eyes widened for a second but then looked down at his fingers now lightly tracing Dean’s shoulders. “You wouldn’t.”

“Yes I would. Even if I had to strap you into the little baby seat.”

“No.” Cas said, his tone light.

“Yes.” Dean replied and touched his nose to Cas's.

Cas looked at Dean for a moment. “Kiss me,” he whispered.

Dean didn’t even hesitate and simply replied, “Okay.”

Dean gently pressed his lips to Cas’s, closing his eyes. It was clear that Cas thought he was going to refuse, since he froze for about a millisecond, but then gladly went into the kiss. After a minute of soft touches and almost smiles, they pulled apart.

“Again?” Cas asked, a little uncertain.

Dean nodded vigorously. “As many freaking agains that you want.”

Cas dove at Dean with a little more force than probably needed, but Dean gladly accepted and kissed Cas like it was the only thing he could do. (And since this was the subject of every daydream he had, that was probably true.)

Sam came home an hour later with grocery bags to find Dean and Cas making out on one of the tables in the library. (Sam wondered if they did this every time he went out. Dean thoroughly assured him it was their first make out session, and definitely not their last.)


End file.
